Oh pauvre de moi !
by Jam Peche
Summary: Harry en avait marre de Draco ! Après quelques vases cassés et oh pauvre de lui ! (Slash,Drarry,Délire.)


**Bonjour, bonsoir.**

**Alors déjà, j'aimerais vous prévenir que pour les fautes, elles seront corrigées bientôt. Ensuite, c'est un Os que j'ai écrit en une heure donc, j'accepte toutes critiques. **

**Bonne lecture, **

**Confiture. **

* * *

**- COMMENT AS-TU OSÉ ME FAIRE ÇA ?**

Le blond se tu, pris dans ses sanglots.

**-Mais je ...**

**-NON ! TAIS-TOI ! JE NE T'ÉCOUTERAIS PLUS !**

**- Mais, Draco ..**

**- MONSTRE SANS COEUR !** Le blond cacha sa tête dans ses mains, et même si le brun ne voyait pas son visage, il savait qu'il pleurait. Ses épaules tremblaient.

**- Écoutes moi !**

**- Non ! Tu as marché sur mes sentiments, tu n'as pensé qu'à toi !**

Le blonde se recula, et prit le vase qui était à côté de lui pour le jeter sur le brun.

**- Espèce d'égoïste !**

**- Je n'ai rien fait ! **Dit le brun en évitant le vase qui s'écrasa contre le mur.

**- Comment oses-tu nier alors que je t'ai vu gémir de plaisir en l'ayant en bouche ?**

_..._

**- Est-ce-que tu parles de la glace que j'ai mangé ?**

**- OUI ! JE PARLE DE MA GLACE, IDIOT !** Cria-t-il, énervé, alors qu'il jetait un autre vase vers son fiancé.

* * *

Harry se pelotonna dans son écharpe alors qu'il frissonnait de froid. Il en avait marre. Le blond l'avait envoyé à l'épicerie, qui était ouverte tout le temps, à trente minute de leur maison. Tout ça parce qu'il avait mangé sa glace. Non, mais qui ferait ça ? Il frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre, pour avoir un peu de chaleur. On était en hiver, en pleine nuit, et il avait froid. Très froid. Et il portait une glace dans sa main. Et une glace c'est froid.

Il soupira en cherchant ses clés, devant la maison. Avant même qu'il put tourner la clé, que la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, le faisant sursauter. Une main blanche et fine attrapa la glace qu'il avait dans la main, et sans rien lui dire, la main referma la porte devant lui.

_Oui, Harry en avait marre._

* * *

** - Harry ! Oh mon dieu, c'est une catastrophe !** Dit son fiancé, les larmes aux yeux.

**- Quoi, qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ?** Paniqua Harry.

**- Je .. Je ..** Le blond ne put terminer sa phrase, qu'il éclata en sanglot !

**- Mais, qu'est ce qui se passe ? **Dit-il en mettant ses bras autour du blond.

**- Je suis tellement triste, Harry !**

**- Mais pourquoi ?**

**- Je suis allé au magasin tout à l'heure ...**

**- Oui, et ?**

**- Et bien, tu sais, je vais tout le temps au rayon que j'aime bien, tu sais ce rayon ..**

**- Oui, et ?**

**- Et bien .. J'ai vu quelque chose de terrible ... Oh mon dieu, Harry !**

Le brun serra un peu plus Draco dans ses bras alors que le blond sanglotait.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

**- Une vieille m'a volé mes bonbons ! Voilà ce qu'il s'est passé ! Oh mais, pourquoi ? Pourquoi, monde cruel, pourquoi !**

**- Que ..**

**- Mais, tu vas m'acheter ces bonbons hein ? Il y en a plus dans ce magasin là, mais, j'ai vu qu'à une heure d'ici il y avait un autre magasin, tiens, je t'ai tracé la route ! **Dit-il en se levant et en lui jetant une feuille pliée en quatre.** À tout à l'heure, je vais faire une sieste !**

_Oui, Harry en avait marre._

* * *

Harry soupira. Il avait mal ! Ses pieds lui faisaient mal ! Ça faisait trois heures qu'ils étaient là. C'était une torture. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir. Les boites qu'il portait étaient lourdes et il y en avait tellement qu'il ne voyait plus devant lui. Le pire, c'était qu'il en voyait d'autres venir se rajouter. Merlin, il souffrait.

Draco avait décidé de faire ' un peu ' de shopping. Et avait emmené Harry avec lui pour porter. Ce dernier n'avait pas su résister aux yeux mouillés.

**- Draco .. On devrait rentrer, il est tard !**

**- Quoi ? Mais on vient d'arriver !**

**- Non, viens on rentre.**

**- .. Ok .. Attends ! Oh mon dieu, ces chaussures sont magnifiques ! Je reviens !** Il partit sans attendre la réponse du brun qui soupira.

_ Oui, il en avait marre._

* * *

**- Harry ... Harry,** continua-t-il, **tu dors ?**

**- Oui, je dors.**

**- Non, tu dors pas.**

**- Je dormais.**

**- Et bien, plus maintenant !**

**- Oui, car tu m'as réveillé ..**

**- Ouais, ouais ! Ça, c'est ce que tu dis, après, qui ça intéresse ?**

Harry soupira.

**- Bref, maintenant que tu es réveillé .. Tu peux aller me chercher un chocolat chaud ?**

**- Quoi, tu m'as réveillé pour ça ?**

**- Non, tu t'es réveillé quand je t'ai appelé. Si tu voulais pas te réveiller, fallait pas te réveiller ! Logique.**

Et Harry alla chercher le chocolat de Draco. Après quelques menaces et quelques vases cassés, bien sûr.

* * *

** - Harry, tu m'en veux ?**

_Silence._

**- Harry !**

_Silence._

**- Écoutes ! Je sais j'étais désagréable et tout ça ... Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute !**

**- Ah oui ? C'est de la faute de qui alors ?** Cria Harry.

Il se calma en voyant la moue triste de Draco.

**- Viens là..** Dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

**- C'est parce que je suis enceint, c'est pas de ma faute. **Murmura-t-il, son front contre celui d'Harry.

**- Mais oui, mais oui. Ça c'est ce que tu dis.**

La suite ? Et bien, quelques baisers échangés et quelques vases brisés ainsi que des centaines de glaces mangées. Mais, qui ça interesse ?

* * *

Quelques mois plus tard, Draco avait accouché et n'avait plus son humeur désagréable. Il avait acheté quelques vases, vu que certains avaient ... disparus. Il avait accouché d'un agréable garçon, qu'ils avaient appelé, James.

**- Harry ?**

**- Mmmh ?**

**- Tu dors ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Non.**

**- Je dormais.**

**- Plus maintenant.**

**- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?**

**- Rien je voulais juste te dire que je connaissais un ami qui avait fait un tatouage magnifique sur son, ****_je suis encore enceint_****, dos et en plus le truc c'est que ma soeur a fait ça et tout ..**

_.. Silence._

**- Tu n'as pas de soeur, et Ô pauvre de moi !**

* * *

** Ok, j'avoue c'était nul ! Mais je l'avais en tête alors je me suis dit ' Hey, si je partageais ? '. Trop de générosité en moi. **

**M'enfin, voilà. J'espère que vous avez aimé, si non tant pis, et si oui .. Tant pis.**

**Bye bye,**

**Confiture.**


End file.
